


Sleepover, More Like SleepNOver

by ahhhhchoo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Sassy Peter, harleys kinda a bitch?? whoops, he and wade share an apartment, i love that that's a tag, lmao he sees peter as a kid tho and that didnt go over well, peter's in college btw, peters kinda sassy because thats his thing, poor tony wants his kids to get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhchoo/pseuds/ahhhhchoo
Summary: “'The preparations have already been made. Peter’s already got clothes here, so that’s not a problem, and Aunt May confirmed a free schedule from now until next Thursday,' Tony announced.'Does Peter get a say?' asked Peter.'You have no other plans. What else is there to say?'”Tony tries to get Peter to have a week-long sleepover at the Avenger's Compound, but Peter already has plans with his boyfriend.





	Sleepover, More Like SleepNOver

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write more, but that didn't happen lol

“Hey guys, stop what you’re doing for a second. I have some great news!” Tony announced.

Peter looked up from the web shooter he’d been fixing and Harley did the same from across the lab. Well, not exactly. Harley looked up, but probably not from a web shooter. Peter tried to see what Harley had been focusing on (like, really focusing - Harley hadn’t made even one dumbass comment throughout the last ten minutes, which was unusual for him but not definitely not a problem for Peter). However, when Peter couldn’t figure it out immediately he decided that he didn’t care that much and went back to looking at Tony.

Tony looked back at them expectantly - as if they were supposed to be excited already even though they had no idea what the hell Tony was going to say - before continuing. “You’ll both be spending the week here at the compound!”

Harley rolled his eyes. “I’ve already been here for the past month; that’s not exactly news,”

“But Peter hasn’t,” Tony pointed out. “The preparations have already been made. Peter’s already got clothes here, so that’s not a problem, and Aunt May confirmed a free schedule from now until next Thursday.”

“Does Peter get a say?” asked Peter.

“You have no other plans. What else is there to say?”

“I’m in college; my aunt doesn’t control my life. What she probably told you is that  _ she  _ didn’t have plans with me, not that I didn’t have any plans at all. You can’t know if I have plans or not because you didn’t ask me.”

“Okay, smarty-pants. Do you want to stay at the compound for a week?”

“Sorry, but I can’t. I’m busy.”

“Cut the bullshit, Parker,” Harley said. “Don’t say no just because you’re pissed off all of a sudden.”

“See, there’s a perfectly good reason to stay over!” Tony hurriedly exclaimed. “So you two can bond and learn to like each other and all that cheesy crap.”

“Tony, a week is a long time. I really do have plans.”

“Look, kid, I’m sorry or whatever about not checking with you first. But can you please consider staying the week?”

“For the last time, I’m busy.”

“Seriously?” Tony said in disbelief.

“Seriously.”

“Fine… Then may I ask what you could possibly be busy with on your winter break?”

Peter hesitated, then went with, “Stuff.”

“Real specific there, kid.”

“It’s kinda… personal.” Fuck, Peter thought, why can’t I think of an excuse? 

It’s not like Peter was lying about having plans. He did, but he really hated telling people about his personal life. Plus, he didn’t want to tell Tony his plans and then have Tony crash them because he was bored or, more likely, he wanted to see for himself why Peter wasn’t hanging out with him. It had happened before, and Peter cringed just thinking about it.

“Whatever, kid,” Tony said, “have fun hanging around at home all week. I’ll just be here, you know, rescheduling all the important meetings that I’d pushed off so that I’d be free all week.”

“You never even go to most of your meetings, scheduled or otherwise,” Peter pointed out.

“Hey, cut the sass,” Tony retorted, pretending to be offended.

“Yeah, yeah.” Throwing Tony a smile, Peter looked down at his phone.

_ (5) New Messages _ __  
_ From: Wade Wilson _ __  
heyyyy baby boy im here!!!! ;D   
sweet-cheeks, honey, angel-face, u gotta reply   
:(   
hurrryyyyy   
did u get kidnapped or

“Shit, I gotta go!” Peter exclaimed.

Tony looked up at him incredulously. “What? It’s an hour early. I’m not going to force you to sleep over, you know, you can stay for the rest of the lab session and then go home.”

“I meant to tell you earlier that I have to leave early today, but you brought up the sleepover thing and I forgot. My friend is already waiting for me,” Peter hastily explained as he shoved his web shooter into his backpack. “Sorry. Bye guys!”

 

Peter tapped out a reply to Wade as he hurried down the sidewalk. He wasn’t paying attention to anything other than 1) his phone and 2) trying to get to Wade as fast as possible, so he didn’t have time to react when a hand forcefully grabbed the back of his hoodie. He was wrenched backward right before the bus that would’ve hit him flew by only a few inches away from him.

“Where’s that spidey sense when you need it, huh?” remarked the guy who’d just saved him.

“Wade!” Peter said, turning around to face his boyfriend. “Wait, I thought we were meeting at the café?”

“You almost got run over a bus,” Wade emphasized.

“Yeah, but why aren’t you at the café?”

Wade squinted at him for a solid few seconds, then grabbed some random passerby’s coffee and dropped it onto the ground. The New Yorker grunted in annoyance but kept walking.

“That wasn’t-”

“That would’ve been you,” Wade interrupted, pointing down at the mess he’d made. The coffee had splattered all over the sidewalk and both Peter and Wade’s shoes.

“Uh, sorry?” Peter sheepishly apologized. “I didn’t even notice that I’d stepped off the sidewalk.”

“Sure, whatever, give me a heart attack and then act like it’s no big deal. I honestly don’t know how you even survive when I’m not within ten feet of you,” Wade teased.

Peter looked down at the splattered coffee and didn’t respond.

“...Petey-pie?”

“Wade.”

“Uh, yes?”

Peter almost let out a chuckle, but quickly repressed it and continued to look down at the ground. “Do you think- I mean, would you still think I was hot if I was splattered out on the sidewalk?” he finished quickly before bursting out laughing. Wade laughed, too, making Peter feel a bit happier.

“Baby boy, I’d always tap that ass.”

“Even if that ass was crushed by a bus?”

“ _ Definitely _ if that ass was crushed by a bus,” Wade assented. He slung his arm around Peter’s shoulders and started walking. “Now come on and bring that ass to the café that you were so worried about.”

Peter smiled and walked with him, “I wasn’t worried about the café, I was wondering why you weren’t in it.”

“Damn, you’re pushy,” Wade squeezed Peter’s shoulder, “but it was actually your fault.”

“Oh really?”

“ _ Yes _ really. You weren’t answering your phone, so I started walking towards the Avengers Compound to make sure that Stark didn’t kidnap you or something. Your ass is mine, baby boy, and I’m not sharing,” Wade paused, then added, “not with a speeding bus, and definitely not with Iron Dick.”

After laughing at the bus comment, Peter thought about the real reason he was late. “You know, that’s kinda-but-not-really close to what actually happened.”

“Wait,  _ what? _ I’ll fucking kill him-”

“No, no, wait!” Peter exclaimed, “that’s not what I meant!” However, he started cackling and wasn’t able to finish what he was saying. Wade looked at him in amusement before pulling him into the café.

“Woah, what? How are we here already?” Peter remarked after he’d calmed down. By the time that had happened, he and Wade were sitting down at a table near the glass storefront.

“You were laughing too much to pay attention,” Wade said, leaning forward onto his hands. “Now what was it about Stark?”

Smiling, Peter mimicked him and leaned forward enough to get in Wade’s face. “Hey,” he whispered.

Wade glanced down at Peter’s lips, then back at his eyes with a wide grin. “Hey.” He leaned forward a little more and gave Peter a gentle kiss.

Pulling back, Wade continued his previous train of thought, “So, what about Stark?”

“Ugh,” Peter complained, also resting against the back of his chair, “let’s get drinks first and then I’ll spill the tea.”

“Sure thing baby boy, as long as you don’t spill literal tea. That shit’s expensive.” With that, Wade got up from his chair and went over to the counter. Peter watched him as he went, noticing that there wasn’t much of a line. It wasn’t long before Wade came back with two coffees (Peter’s was black with a shot of espresso, just how he liked it) and a bunch of pastries.

“What happened to things being too expensive?” Peter asked, taking a croissant.

“That was about tea. Speaking of which-”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there, jeez.”

Wade stared at him. “And?”

Well shit. Peter’s mind was absolutely blank. “I fucking forgot. What were we talking about earlier? And hey, don’t look at me like that.”

“I was talking about not letting Stark tap you and you said that he tried to,” Wade said very, very slowly, talking to Peter as if he was a moron. Peter rolled his eyes and Wade chuckled.

“First of all, that was rude. Second of all, that is absolutely not what I said, but thank you for sparking my memory. What I had  _ meant _ to say was that Tony tried to kidnap me, not tap me or whatever,” Peter started. “Anyway, I was at the compound, right? And I still had ten minutes before I had to leave and meet up with you, so I was still in the lab with Tony and Harley. All of a sudden, Tony announced that I was  _ not  _ leaving the compound that day and that I was actually supposed to sleep over until Thursday. He literally made all the preparations, he just never fucking asked me until last minute. Instead - and this really pisses me off - he asked Aunt May for her permission! Like, what the fuck? I’m twenty-two, literally an adult and I live in my own apartment-”

“ _ Our _ apartment,” Wade corrected.

Peter bit down a smile and continued his rant. “- _ our _ apartment, and he’s going about it as if I’m a kid that adults can toss back and forth and drag around with them!”

“That’s a little fucked up,” Wade agreed.

“So anyway, we started arguing about it - not really arguing or anything, but definitely disagreeing - but I kept turning him down so eventually, he gave up. After that was over, I looked down at my phone and saw that you’d texted me,” Peter finished. He reached out and held Wade’s hand over the table. “I’m really sorry about that, baby. I hadn’t meant to be late.”

Wade squeezed Peter’s hand and grinned back at him. The smile stretched out some of his scars and lit up his eyes, making Peter feel warm and happy. “Don’t worry about it, Petey,” Wade rumbled, “I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad you’re here, too.”


End file.
